mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Black-Berserker
Sobre mi = What's up? soy Black-Berserker pero puedes llamarme berserker, berser, bersy o bers, como tu quieras, soy un chico de 16 años que se la pasa haciendo impros con sus compas como si no hubiera mañana. Soy: *alguien respetuoso *buen amigo *pervertido de primera ¬w¬ *malpensador en todos los sentidos *adorable :3 *me veo ocultando un cuchillo en mi espalda* *algo silencioso...... ...... ...... ...... ven? ._. *Otaku, Problem? ¬¬ Y demas :P Mi objetivo, si eso asi lo puedo llamar, es que todos se diviertan haciendo impros, ya que eso es algo que le da vida al chat.... y por cierto.... una pequeña advertencia.... nunca te metas con mis amigos, familiares o conmigo.... Capichi? |-| Gustos = Me gusta entrar al chat y hacer impros de todo tipo con mis amigos http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/b/b1/Jcdragon-xp.gif . Dormir http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/e8/Jcdragon-sleep.gif es uno de mis grandes habitos. Comer cualquier comida tipica de mi paiz http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/7/7c/Jcdragon-drool.gif . Pasar imagenes de comida para que los otros sufran... http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/ea/Muahaha.png . Me gusta cualquier tipo de musica excepto el reggaeton >:[ y me gusta tambien la musica Brony, y varios compositores de esta. Me gusta jugar DS o con DSXL y algunas veces juego tambien Play 3. Hmm.... mis juegos favoritos, supongo que pokemon, Infamous, call of duty y demas. |-| Disgustos = Odio cuando hay discusiones en el chat, debido a peleas tontas, usuarios molestos u Trollers. No me gusta que mis amigos se peleen. Odio tener que levantarme temprano.... pero bueh, por desgracia me he acostumbrado. Odio profundamente la escuela y las tareas http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/imtwitchingplz.gif . Odio cuando se va la luz. Detesto mi PC, la cual esta de troller ultimamente.... http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/1/1d/Jcdragon-man.gif . |-| Mis amigos/Brothers = Estas son las personas que me han brindado su amistad y eso se los agradesco.... WHITE: Este weon, me ha ayudado en muchas cosas desde que llegue a la wiki, me gusta ayudarlo a hacer su fic, arreglar la ortografia y esas cosas, me gusta tambien hacer impros con el, son muy interesantes, tanto por como avanzan y por la habilidad que tiene el de tomar el papel de un personaje http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/5/52/Ohhh_Pinkie_Pie.png Y white, sinceramente, nose como podre agradecerte la ayuda que me has dado desde que entre a la wiki, y de los consejos que me has dado tambien, solo gracias puedo decir. DLD: DLD.... un gran compa. me gusta hacer con el impros de cualquier cosa junto con dante y serray, a veces lo golpeo muy fuerte por tonterias http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/e/e9/Jcdragon-keke.gif pero bueh, asi son los amigos, no? >_> Velen: Aahh.... mi sangrienta amiga, muchos te extrañamos TT_TT esperamos tus padres reflexionen y te dejen regresar al genialoso chat. Clay u Oscar: El mastodonte lampiño adicto al tocino y a matar larvas o como prefiero llamarlo, el tocinero, es un buen amigo que consegui en mis inicios en la wiki, me gusta hacer impros sobre la CGO con el, y tambien me gusta torturarlo destruyendo su tan preciado tocino >:3 Lo siento we.... XD tambien me gusta compartir ciertas imagenes con el... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokebatallas/es/images/3/3a/Ming_2.gif . Dante: Hmm.... dante o como le digo yo pizzero, es un buen amigo que tengo de aqui, me divierten sus video-reacciones y su gran obsecion por la pizza, me gusta hacer impros de todo tipo y de Fallout Equestria con el, Un gran loco a su manera, y asi quiero que se quede, porque asi las cosas son mas divertidas :) http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/7/73/Jcdragon-nod-ebby.gif . Turop: Pues.... turop o pyro es un buen compa, y algunas veces hacemos impros juntos, el y yo compartimos una similitud.... somos tranquilos http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/8/8b/SirForEmote.PNG . Serray: Bueh... el we este es buen dibujante, hasta me dio un regalo n_n me gusta hacer impros con el, y tambien me gusta su tipo de OC, un ciborg o_o Siento tu rompimiento serra, pero bueno.... AQUI ESTAMOS TUS COMPAS! \ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/a/ae/Looolxd.PNG / . Mapi: Gore, La adicta a los muffins o como le digo yo, mapi n_n esta pony es muy buena amiga, me ha dado regalos, los cuales aprecio TTwTT, me gusta hacer impros con ella y con su otra personalidad, y por eso, les dejo este mensaje, Map, te quiero mah frend :) Sweet, te gustan las tripas? http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png . Spyro: Un gran mod, bueno, el y yo hablamos pocas veces, pero aun asi es buen amigo y me pide varias veces mi opinion sobre sus dibujos... en cuanto a impros, las cosas son tranquilas... como para tomarte un te y hablar de como nos va con nuestras parejas.... http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/a/ae/Jcdragon-tea.gif . Ndito: Bueehh... el rubio tornasol de parte de white, cuñado de parte de dante y N de parte mia, es un buen amigo.... antes hacia impros con nosotros, pero ahora es mas tranquilo y menos subnormal.... Booooooriiiing, Meh, pero si vuelves a las impros N, mejor que vuelvas a ser el explosivo de antes. Crono: Aahh.... crono, el mas raro, tranquilo y sin una pisca de subnormalidad del grupo, el we es bien raro cuando usa emotes o rie ._. Meh, en fin.... me gusta hacer impros de cosas mitologicas con el, son.... interesantes.... http://i1125.photobucket.com/albums/l593/pokefany/Emoticones/go-on-plz.jpg . Isa: ISAAAAAAA! la diosa del embarazo, drama, o noseque, es una buena amiga n.n Me hizo un regalo, en el cual salgo con mah waife XD tambien hago de vez en cuando impros con ella :] Tambien hay algunos como Luna, Free, Hylian, Paper, Shutter, Gororo y demas. |-| Regalos/Imagenes = En cuanto a regalos, si me quieres dar uno, solo ponlo en la cosa que esta debajo mio <_< 650px-970357_142188789305501_889973022_n.jpg|Regalo de mapache 650px-1010032_146598988864481_29197463_n.jpg|Otro regalo de mi pegasister favorita *O* Berser.png|Regalo de serray :) Alicorn_Berserker.jpg|*O* Mapi... gracias.... rock_and_roll_rarity_by_lazypixel-d6g64d2.png|o////o Wow...... Berse x Rarity.jpg|Genial *O* thumb|Forma Alicornio |-| Musica = Aqui hay algunas rolas, que tanto ustedes, como yo, podemos disfrutar cuando se nos pege la gana :3 [[Archivo:Scorpion vs Sub-Zero. Épicas Batallas de Rap del Frikismo Keyblade|thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px |-| Berserker Alexander (RP)= Larga historia de un demonio llamado Berserker, que nacio y crecio en el abismo al que muchos conocen como Infierno, con su madre Sharona, una demonio de lindo aspecto humanoide, y su padre Reginox, un demonio de aspecto severo pero de gran corazon, sobreviviendo a las terribles cosas que sucedian dia a dia y a los multiples demonios que aparecian, a los 4 años, se entero de que iba a ser hermano mayor, una noticia muy feliz para el... el parto no tuvo complicaciones y el bebe nacio sano, al cual le pusieron Hades, el tiempo paso, berser tenia 10 años y Hades tenia 6, era un dia de esos, en el que podias jugar junto a los rios de lava o molestar a los polluelos de Criptozoides, aves demoniacas de gran tamaño pero de poca inteligencia, pasaron el rato jugando hasta que sus padres los llamaron porque tenian una sorpresa para ellos, la sorpresa... era que iban a ser hermanos mayores, su madre tenia 2 meses, notandosele poco la pansa, era un dia feliz para ellos... pero... lo que no sabian.... era que ese dia llegaria a ser... el que los marcaria de por vida. De repente y sin previo aviso, un demonio llego de entre las pendientes de una montaña, uno grande, fuerte y con ganas de exterminar a algunos bajos como los llamaban, debido a que la familia entera de berser era de demonios clase baja, la mas baja y debil variedad de demonios en el infierno, el sistema era este: Estaban los clase alta, los cuales eran los demonios mas fuertes, creyendose los mejores y los autenticos dueños del infierno, los que mas abusan de los clase baja y media. Los clase media eran los demonios del medio, siendo mas fuertes que los clase baja y mas debiles que los clase alta, ellos no son muy molestados, y son raros los casos de eso. Los clase baja... los demonios mas debiles, los renacuajos, los pollitos, las presas en la cadena alimenticia, siempre humillados, torturados o asesinados, entre ellos berser y su familia... Pero su padre, a pesar de ser un clase baja, tenia una enorme determinacion y una gran voluntad, dandole la fuerza de un clase alta, su madre, en cambio, era tranquila y no le gustaba mucho meterse en situaciones problematicas, comportamiento digno de un clase media. Pero... las cosas fueron de bien a mal para sus padres... el demonio que habia llegado era mucho mas de lo que imaginaban, su padre les dijo que se alejaran, mientras el peleaba, pero al ver que la situacion no iba como esperaban, la madre se unio, demostrando almenos tecnicas de lucha, pero ese dia... la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, derrotados, ambos padres fueron agarrados por el demonio, y a sangre fria, asesino lenta y dolorosamente al padre, todo esto a la vista de los dos hijos, aunque berserker tapaba los ojos de su hermano como si su vida dependiera de ello, para que no quedara traumado de por vida, viendo el todo el espectaculo, con la madre... fue mucho peor... pudieron ver como su madre era abusada de todas las formas posibles y al final, se comio al que iba a ser su hermanito, cuando todo habia acabado, el demonio dejo los cuerpos de los padres, o lo que eran, debido a que ahora eran irreconocibles, en el suelo mientras se acercaba a los dos infantes, ya al estar cerca de ellos, dijo unas palabras que quedarian grabadas en la mente de Berserker por siempre, como tambien en la de su hermano. Jejeje, eso es lo que pasa al enfrentar a un clase alta, ven lo que paso con sus papis? murieron porque fueron DEBILES, al igual que ustedes escorias, pero ya que me diverti con esos dos, los dejare vivir, para que recuerden, que los clase alta son los que mandan... jeje, hasta la vista niñatos... Traumados, los dos niños se quedaron estaticos en el suelo, hades empezo a llorar, mientras que berserker se mantenia arrodillado y quieto en su sitio, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero estos soltando pequeñas lagrimas, lentamente berser se empezo a levantar, caminando hacia los que eran sus padres, de repente, empezo a excarvar con sus propias manos en el suelo, con la intencion de crear un agujero, y al menos, darles un entierro digno a sus padres, sin expresion alguna en su rostro, hades vio esto y pasados unos minutos, se unio a su hermano en dicha tarea, pasaron horas y horas... las manos de ambos estaban llenas de tierra y de sangre, SU sangre, debido a todo el esfuerzo que pusieron haciendo dos huecos, luego vino la tarea mas riesgosa y tambien... las mas dolorosa para ambos... enterrar a sus padres... Tiempo despues, ya berserker tenia 16 y hades 12, no tenian amigos o familiares cercanos, ya muchos habian sido eliminados, ambos se las habian ingeniado para sobrevivir en aquel lugar llamado Hogar, luego... llego aquel dia, el dia en que los demonios lograron abrir una puerta al mundo de los vivos, su proximo destino... su proximo mundo a conquistar, todos los demonios eran invitados a ir si querian al mundo de los vivos, a causar la destruccion que quisieran, berser y su hermano no dudaron y salieron del infierno, alejandose de todos los demas, cuando se creyo que los demonios y el mismo rey conquistarian la tierra, el cielo se abrio en dos, soltando un poderoso rayo de sol, y dentro de este, angeles, angeles guerreros que servian al creador, al todopoderoso, bajaban en picada, portando armas de todo tipo, como si hubieran esperado el momento para atacar, se desato tanto una guerra como una lucha entre los dos lideres, al creador de la vida y al que llevaba la muerte, al Alpha y al Omega, Dios y Satanas, esta guerra duro un mes, un mes en el que los angeles y los demonios lucharon sin descanso, pero que por desgracia, las fuerzas del bien habian ganado, devolviendo a los demonios al lugar de donde habian venido, pero lejos, ya muy lejos, se encontraban berserker y hades, a la deriva. El tiempo siguio pasando, berserker y su hermano seguian haciendo de las suyas para sobrevivir, robando, peleando, ahora el mayor con 20 y el menor con 16, vivian vidas normales en ese nuevo mundo que poco a poco conocian, pero algo en ellos seguia vivo y no dejaria de existir hasta que fuera complacido... La venganza... ellos querian ser mas fuertes, intentaron de todo, entrenamientos que agotarian fisica y psicologicamente a cualquiera, intentaron pelear con una hydra, aunque el combate quedo en empate, los dos habian sufrido muchas heridas, y eso, no dejaria que cumplieran sus objetivos, por eso... decidieron hacerse fuertes... usando otros metodos... años de busqueda, habian dado sus frutos, ahora con Berserker de 27 años y Hades de 23, ambos mediante leyendas, mitos y muchas cosas mas que habian escuchado de la gente, descubrieron que habian artefactos para volver a las personas... fuertes... ellos no lo pensaron y comenzaron su busqueda, llevandolos hasta las Piramides de Frohser, dios de la brujeria, hasta conseguir su libro... todo lo que sabia un dios... en un libro... en ese momento, ambos hermanos entregaron lo mas preciado para ellos para cierto ritual que iniciaria con su camino a ser poderosos, sus corazones... al haber hecho eso.. habian sellado su destino, eran seres inmortales, seres que no podian morir, y no solo eso, el libro tenia varias cosas mas que ellos aprovecharon... Era el momento, habian esperado esto toda sus vidas, volvieron a su antiguo hogar, querian vengar a sus padres y hacer pagar al que los habia matado, a el y a su clase... fue el momento mas hermoso para ellos, como la sangre salia sin control, solo para caer en el suelo, o en los rostros sonrientes de los hermanos... lo habian logrado... habian logrado su cometido... Pero ahora la verdadura pregunta era... ¿Ahora que? Simple, ya no vivirian en el infierno, preferian vivir en el mundo de los vivos en paz... algo que no sabian... fue que sus habilidades tenian un costo... Hades, su hermano, habia desaparecido sin dejar rastro, lo unico que habia fue el libro de Frohser abierto en una pagina: Teletransporte un hechizo capaz de llevar a alguien a donde desee, pero que si se hacia mal, el que lo habria hecho quedaria en quien sabe que lugar, estaba solo... no podia arriesgarse, por lo que continuo su travesia el solo... el tiempo paso, berserker habia conseguido amigos... Pero como dije antes, sus habilidades tenian un costo... mas especificamente, la inmortalidad... si, berserker ha tenido que ver a sus amigos marchitarse y morir, una y otra vez por mucho tiempo, lo mas doloroso para el aparte de la perdida de sus padres, por eso, berserker considero la soledad como la mejor solucion... para no sufrir mas.... pero quien diria... que despues de tanto tiempo, llegaria a conocer a personas que consideraria tan importantes como una familia, amigos raros, locos y divertidos... algunos de ellos con el mismo dolor... para Berserker, su llegada a la tierra de equestria fue un nuevo comienzo en su vida. Armamento Berserker tiene un pequeño grupo de armas listas para cuando el las necesite, de las cuales dos son las que siempre usa. Guadaña http://oi58.tinypic.com/vpdcmc.jpg La guadaña es su arma favorita para acabar con enemigos, lanzandola hacia ellos, cortandolos o clavandola en sus cuerpos, ademas de ser agil con ella, puede traspasarle parte de su energia, para formar un filo mas grande y resistente. Cadena Con estas unidas a su guadaña, berserker tiene acceso a ataques a media y larga distancia, tambien lanzandola hacia el cielo o girandola alrededor, rebanando a sus enemigos. Frascos Magicos Lo que importan no son los frascos, sino sus contenidos, todos los que ha conseguido berserker son de varios lugares que el ha visitado en su antigua travesia como nomada, Lugares los cuales muchas personas si los vieran... quedarian estupefactos, cada contenido tiene un proposito: curar, capturar o matar. Perla de Shadow Perla negra entregada por su amigo white wolf (OC de WHITE WOLF 678) que al tragarsela, da la capacidad de controlar las sombras e interactuar con espiritus, el efecto secundario de la perla es un ligero cambio de apariencia, dependiendo del usuario. Berserker tambien ha recibido varias armas de parte de sus amigos, las cuales usa por tiempos indefinidos o tambien usando su entorno. Apariencia Su cabello es de color blanco, puede llevarlo largo o corto cuando se le da la oportunidad, como tambien unos ojos rojos, los cuales aveces simulan el color de la sangre. Tiene un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, se oculta mediante el disfraz de humano o alicornio, para no llamar la atencion o asustar a los demas en su forma demoniaca. En sus dos formas, mantiene algunos rasgos suyos, como el color del cabello y los ojos. Cuando es demonio su piel es gris, presenta grandes alas constituidas en su mayoria por placas metalicas, una cola con pinchos al final de esta, 4 dedos en cada mano/pie, uñas y dientes/uñas afiladas. En cuanto a su forma de alicornio, muy facil, pelaje negro y una Cutie Mark de... http://oi62.tinypic.com/24eozmh.jpg Siempre usa algun tipo de franela con o sin mangas (la mayoria de color blanco con algun simbolo) mientras que encima tiene una chaqueta (aunque a veces usa camisas de fuerza, cortando las mangas y las cintas de amarre, como tambien el centro de la camisa o simplemente no lleva nada) con bolsillos dentro, pantalones negros y de ultimo zapatos (o sin calzado alguno). Al trabajar como capitan lunar, usa una armadura simple sin casco que le regalo la misma princesa luna, de color azul oscuro. Como Comandante CGO, usa el chaleco caracteristico de ellos y cuando esta en el escuadron, usa un pañuelo de un distinguido color. Ademas, berserker tiene una cicatriz la cual abarca toda su espalda, llegando a sus lumbares, tambien tiene dos tatuajes, tanto de la guardia lunar como de la CGO, entre la zona de sus hombros y sus brazos. Gustos y Debilidades Berserker tiene una gran debilidad por las manzanas, viendosele comer una de vez en vez. El dormir tambien es una de sus debilidades. Tiene debilidad contra la energia pura debido a su especie, la cual lo deja debil y sin poderes, tambien la radiacion, con la cual su regeneracion no puede hacer nada. Tiene gusto por la cocina y el baile. Odia perder y ama/odia a la vez su inmortalidad, ya que esta le permite encontrar adversarios fuertes, pero lo ata a este mundo por la eternidad. Habilidades A travez de los tiempos, Berserker ha ido aprendiendo tacticas de combate y magias, las cuales lo hacen un formidable oponente: Inmortalidad: Maldicion que ha sido de ayuda y a la vez una desgracia para berser, otorgandole la capacidad de no morir, aunque puede ser contrarrestada por ciertos elementos. Regeneracion: O auto-curacion, habilidad que le permite a berser curarse de heridas, sean pequeñas o mortales, como tambien hacen dificil el emborracharse. Condicion Fisica: Mejorada a travez de los tiempos, por medio de entrenamiento. Olfato: El sentido que berser tiene mas desarrollado es el olfato, el cual es mayor que el de un perro, permitiendole detectar, percibir o grabar cualquier olor, aunque tambien es una debilidad debido a que es mas vulnerable a olores fuertes y asquerosos. Control elemental: Berserker puede controlar la electricidad, crearla y demas, creando tambien tormentas electricas, las cuales le permiten un mayor rango de ataque, como tambien mayor tamaño de los relampagos, rayos o truenos. Otras habilidades latentes son la teletransportacion y la capacidad de entrar a su forma demoniaca y alicornio. Personalidad Berserker es alguien tranquilo y divertido, le gusta pasar el rato, tener aventuras y jugarle bromas a sus amigos, puede ser serio y frio cuando se lo propone, cosa muy rara. Cuando algun ser querido de berser o algun amigo es lastimado y la ira, el odio o la locura se presentan en el, es dificil sacarlo de ese estado hasta que no acabe con el culpable, aunque a veces... no distingue a los aliados de los enemigos y viceversa. Hogar Anteriormente, vivia yendo de lugar en lugar tomando hogares temporales. Actualmente y despues de haberse casado, vive en la Boutique Carrousel.